La toalla
by deathmagnetic
Summary: Una ducha, dos luchadores, y un malentendido. ¿Qué pensará Kelly Kelly de todo esto? La situación se presenta embarazosa... y más cuando la química entre ambos resulta tan evidente.


FANFIC 1X01: La toalla

**PERSONAJES**: Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Shawn Michaels

Cody estiró el brazo por encima de la mampara de la ducha y se colocó adecuadamente la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos sus compañeros y compañeras admirasen su imponente cuerpo, así que no sentía pudor alguno en salir así por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde podría vestirse. Las chicas cotilleaban en voz baja a su paso. Y los chicos solían ignorarle o mirarle de reojo con envidia. Sólo uno de ellos llegó a hablar con él.

- ¡Cuidado no se te escape la culebrita!- rió Shawn, pasando velozmente por su lado. Cody soltó una carcajada y abrió con decisión la puerta de su habitación. Una vez dentro, se estiró aliviado, y cerró la puerta. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad duró poco. No estaba solo, tal y como creía. Había una mujer sentada en su cama, esperándole. Cody se apresuro a subir su toalla antes de que esta se escurriera mostrando más de lo debido.

- Tranquilo, Cody. Verte desnudo no serviría para asustarme… - sonrió Kelly Kelly, levantándose risueña y caminando hasta él.

- Estoy tranquilo. Es que… creí que no había nadie aquí.

- ¿Te parece que yo soy nadie?- susurró ella, descendiendo con su dedo índice por todo su pecho. Él sintió un escalofrío.- ¿Sabes? Es una pena que ya te hayas duchado. ¿No recibiste la carta de Vince la semana pasada? Dice que debemos ahorrar… y… duchándonos juntos… estaríamos ahorrando agua.

- Una pena, si- asintió él, cada vez más nervioso

- El caso es que yo aún me tengo que duchar, y me estaba preguntando si serías tan amable de… - Kelly tiró con suavidad de él- …prestarme tu toalla

- Esto… - Cody se apartó velozmente de ella y se aclaró la garganta- Eh… si, claro. Espera a que me vista y yo te la…

- ¿Esperar? Bueno… en ese caso… me iré duchando. Cuando estés listo te acercas a llevarme la toalla, ¿Vale? Pero no tardes mucho o podrías encontrarme desnuda…

- Intentaré no tardar- asintió él, de nuevo recolocándose la toalla. Ella sonrió juguetona y salió de su cuarto.

Impaciente, empezó a cambiarse. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba claro que ella había llegado insinuándosele. ¿Por qué no había echo nada? Quizá aún estaba a tiempo. Si se retrasaba inocentemente… cuando él llegara a las duchas, ella ya estaría…

Llamaron a la puerta. Cody volvió a sobresaltarse, y se maldijo entre dientes por estar tan alterable. ¿Quién sería ahora? ¿Sería de nuevo ella? ¿Habría olvidado algo?

Confiado con esta última teoría, abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, no era ella quien estaba allí. Ni quien se le coló en la habitación sin esperar a ser invitado.

- Randy… que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo un problema, Cody. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé que tú…- Randy se giró hacia él y al fin fue consciente de la situación. Cody estaba desnudo, con su amiguito más contento de lo normal. Los ojos de Randy se abrieron como platos. Cody se apresuró a taparse por millonésima vez.

- No, por Dios. No empieces a hacerte ideas absurdas, no es lo que parece. Estaba… pensando en… otra persona.

- Eso espero- admitió Randy, algo más relajado.- Si quieres me giro para que… puedas cambiarte tranquilamente mientras hablamos.

- Me harías un gran favor, si- admitió él, empezando a vestirse.- Tengo que llevarle esta toalla a Kelly Kelly y no sería conveniente retrasarse demasiado…

- Está bien, entonces iré al grano. Y… ¿Se puede saber en quién demonios estabas pensando cuando yo he…?

- ¡No mires!- gritó Cody al ver que hacía intención de girarse.- Ya casi estoy.

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vuelvo en otro momento, cuando estés mas relajado.- no era tan mala idea. Si Randy se iba, aún estaría a tiempo de ir a los baños y…

- Por cierto, no te preocupes por Kelly Kelly, de acuerdo? Ya me acerco yo a llevarle la toalla - se ofreció Randy, recogiéndola del suelo y saliendo de allí con ella antes de que Cody pudiese abrir la boca. En el preciso instante en que Randy cerró la puerta, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, furioso. ¡Maldita sea su suerte!

Mientras, Randy se dirigía hacia los baños, y alguien chocó contra él al pasar.

- ¿Ahora también compartís toalla?- bufó Ted DiBiase al ver de dónde venía.

- ¿Celoso? En ese caso deberías ir a hablar con Cody. Estoy seguro de que se… alegrará de verte- se mofó Randy, riéndose con su propia broma, aunque Ted no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

Finalmente, Randy llegó a los baños. Kelly Kelly estaba esperando fuera de la ducha, totalmente desnuda. Al verle, se echó a correr asustada y se escondió tras la mampara.

- Yo… perdona, estaba esperando…

- La toalla, lo sé. Te la he traído yo- contestó él, sonriendo entre dientes. Ella alargó el brazo avergonzada para recogerla.- No te asustes, mujer. Apuesto a que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y tú que sabes?

- Bueno, ciertamente no lo sé, pero podrías demostrarme que me equivoco…- susurró él, mirando de reojo a través de la mampara.

De pronto, Cody entró a zancadas en los baños. Randy se giró repentinamente hacia él, sobresaltado, y Kelly Kelly asomó la cabeza con curiosidad desde las duchas.

- ¡Vaya! Que maleducado. Antes cuando me recibiste estabas más contento…

- Menos cachondeo, Randy. ¿Sabes bien lo que has hecho, no? Vienes pidiéndome ayuda, y aprovechas para destrozarme el plan.

- No se de lo que me estás hablando…

- Pues claro que lo sabes. Habíamos quedado en las duchas, nos íbamos a duchar juntos, se suponía que yo traería la toalla…

- ¿Perdón? ¿He oído bien? ¿Os ibais a duchar JUNTOS?- repitió Shawn desde la puerta del baño, atónito. Cody y Randy se giraron hacia él, sobresaltados. Ted apareció junto a Shawn.

- ¿Así que ahora también quedáis para ducharos juntos? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Puede que no tengamos la misma química, pero… ¡Odio que me dejéis de lado!

Shawn le miró confuso, sin saber muy bien que decir a eso. Se sacudió la cabeza.

- No os preocupéis, yo me largo y fingiré no haber visto nada, ¿Eh? Podéis seguir con vuestra… ducha. Además, hay que economizar agua, ¿No? Lo dijo Vince, así que…

- ¡Todo esto es un gran malentendido! ¡Yo no me refería a…! ¡Él y yo no… nunca hubo un él y yo! Yo hablaba de…- balbuceó Cody, sin saber qué decir. Kelly Kelly volvió a aparecer por encima de la mampara.

- ¿Y desde cuándo haces tú lo que dice Vince, eh, Shawn?

Los ojos de Shawn parecieron salirse de sus órbitas cuando la vieron aparecer.

- ¿YO? ¡Desde siempre! Soy su más fiel seguidor. Y si él dice que hay que ahorrar agua, pues… Kelly, lo siento, pero… el jefe manda...- y con estas, se acercó decidido hasta ella, corrió la mampara y se metió en su ducha, ante las miradas atónitas de Cody y Randy.

- ¿Has visto eso? ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! Si no hubieras traído la toalla…!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡Yo aún tengo que ducharme y gracias a ti tendré que hacerlo solo!

- Bueno, si es por ahorrar…- intervino Ted, señalando la ducha libre.

- Yo… me… esto…- Cody se apresuró a pasarle la toalla a Randy y salir de allí por patas- Ya me la devolverás si eso, eh? Si total…. Es sólo una toalla…


End file.
